


Когда в Найт-Вейл приходят ангелы

by WTF_Night_Vale_2017



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 23:25:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9791750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Night_Vale_2017/pseuds/WTF_Night_Vale_2017
Summary: В Найт-Вейл ангелы пришли не в первый раз. Их целью был Сесил.





	

Когда в Найт-Вейл приходили ангелы, об этом сообщала старушка Джози. Она была самым старым жителем города, и все, даже Городской Совет, прислушивались к её словам. Когда приходили ангелы, именно она говорила, за кем они пришли. Все жители Найт-Вейла с детства привыкали к этой мысли: однажды за тобой могут прийти ангелы, чтобы забрать с собой. Куда и зачем забирали взрослых, никто не знал. Ходили слухи, что единственной посвящённой в их тайну является Джози, но эти слухи так и не смогли подтвердить.

Когда ангелы пришли в Найт-Вейл в третий раз, Сесил знал, кто был их целью. Он сам. И он был готов к этому, он был даже рад этому. Ведь такая честь, быть выбранным ангелом (которых, конечно же, не существует) для более высокой цели! Но почти сразу после ангелов появился Карлос, и Палмер понял, что его разрывает. Между тем, о чём он так долго мечтал, и учёным с его идеальными, прекрасными волосами, прекрасной улыбкой и просто великолепным смехом. Сесил не знал, что делать, а ангелы через Джози передали ему, что дают ему пять лет. После этого его заберут с собой во славу Сияющего Облака.

Они сидели на капоте машины Сесила, старенького красного «Фольгсвагена». Над их головами мерцали красноватые огни, всегда загоравшиеся над Arby’s, в воздухе витал приятный запах убитой пиццы, которую готовил Толстяк Рико, а присутствие рядом его прекрасного Карлоса явно делало этот вечер в тысячу раз лучше. Чем он мог бы быть. Сесил молчал, как и Карлос. Они оба смотрели в небо, каждый думал о своём. Сесил сжимал пальцы (о, эти прекрасные длинные пальцы) учёного и думал, как они будут друг без друга, когда расстанутся. Карлос поглаживал пальцы Сесила своим большим и думал, как удивителен мир. Каждый из них думал о разном, но в одном их мысли были схожи: как так могло повезти сразу двум людям найти друг друга? Они казались идеальной парой и, по сути, ею и были. Хотя в городе все приняли Карлоса как коренного жителя, об ангелах ему не рассказывали: все уже знали, кто был их целью. Это было негласным правилом, принятым единовременно в момент прибытия Карлоса в Найт-Вейл. И всех это устраивало, Сесила в том числе. Он не хотел лишний раз расстраивать своего бойфренда.

Тот вечер закончился быстрым смущённым поцелуем в щёку, и Палмер клятвенно обещал себе не мыть больше никогда эту щёку.

Они были в доме Сесила, и Карлос снимал свой халат, с которым, казалось, не расставался. Сам Сесил, широко раскрыв глаза, наблюдал за ним, часто и едва слышно дыша. Учёный даже не смотрел на него, раздеваясь. На пол упал халат, за ним последовала клетчатая фланелевая рубашка (сегодня она была в чёрно-фиолетовый квадрат: Сесилу очень нравилась эта рубашка), следом на пол плавно опустилась белая футболка с принтом «I love science». Карлос остался в одних штанах и, поставив колено на кровать, наклонился к радиоведущий. Тот хотел сказать что-то, но учёный прервал его тихим «шшш» и коротким поцелуем в уголок губ. С того момента не было произнесено ни одного слова. Та ночь впоследствии очень часто снилась Сесилу, слишком прекрасными были ощущения и Карлос, конечно же. Тогда они впервые переспали, и ситуацию не испортил даже упавший на спину учёного светильник. (В процессе они поняли, что все предметы, кроме кровати, находятся в воздухе, и Сесил заплетающимся языком попытался объяснить, что это его вина, но Карлос не дал ему сказать и слова.) Ничто не могло испортить тот момент. Сам Карлос потом не раз говорил, что падение светильника было судьбоносным: иначе могло пойти что-то не так, а этот удар вернул его в реальность и позволил сделать всё как надо.

Когда до истечения пяти лет оставалось два дня, Сесил рассказал Карлосу о своём детстве: то, что помнил сам. Дал послушать учёному те кассеты, которые нашёл на чердаке, позвал Эрла, который подтвердил реальность их воспоминаний. На вопрос «что происходит» Сесил не отвечал, переводя разговор в другое русло. Но в итоге Карлос прижал его к стене, требуя ответа. Он выглядел настолько милым и злым, что Сесил не сдержался. Крепко поцеловав учёного, радиохост сделал шаг назад, увлекая за собой и Карлоса. Так они шли до спальни, в которой уже все предметы были тем или иным способом прикреплены к стене или полу, где Сесил, упав спиной на кровать, потянул Карлоса к себе. Не давая ему вставить и слова, Палмер вновь поцеловал его, стягивая халат, лихорадочно расстёгивая рубашку, одну из немногих, оставшихся после визита в Пустынный Другой Мир, оглаживая кожу ладонями. Вслед за руками Сесила встрепенулись щупальца, обычно невидимые, оплетая учёного и не давая ему действовать самостоятельно. Любые вопросы Сесил пресекал поцелуем, не отрываясь от тела Карлоса ни на секунду.

Раздев его до трусов, Сесил сполз вниз, давая Карлосу упереться руками в постель, и поцеловал его член сквозь ткань трусов. В обычное время Сесил любил растягивать это удовольствие от прелюдий, но не теперь. Он хотел как можно быстрее слиться с учёным, ощутить его так, как ощущал только во время секса. Поэтому, стянув трусы до колен, Сесил обхватил губами член Карлоса, сразу начиная двигать головой. Сам учёный промычал что-то протестующее, но он никак не мог дотянуться до Сесила, к тому же его довольно крепко, пусть и мягко, держали щупальца. В итоге Карлос сдался, решив спросить о таком непривычном и странном поведении радиохоста потом.

Про вопрос он так и не вспомнил.

Когда настал момент, ангелы пришли к ним домой. Карлос непонимающе смотрел на Эрик, держа в руках пробирку с очередным очень-важным-экспериментом-Сесил-не-трогай-его. Сам виновник визита уже был готов к этому. Он даже не собирал вещи, зная, что они исчезнут вскоре после него. Лишь когда Чёрный ангел сказал: «Идём», Карлос понял. Конечно, ему стоило догадаться об этом раньше. Он не был готов к этому. Он с трудом выдержал тот год в Пустынном Другом Мире, а теперь Сесил говорит, что пропадёт насовсем? Это было нечестно. Но Карлос никогда не смел перечить правилам Найт-Вейла, потому просто молча наблюдал за Сесилом. А радиохост вёл себя как обычно. Крепко обнял учёного, поцеловал его в уголок губ, сказал «До встречи» и вышел из их дома.

Спустя много-много лет, когда Карлос, уже дряхлый старик с недюжинным умом, лежал в своей кровати и ощущал дыхание смерти, он внезапно понял, что Сесил никуда не уходил. Они всегда были вместе, никаких долгих разлук не было, и на самом деле это всё было сном. С этой мыслью учёный и умер.

А на столе в больнице остался стоять букет фиалок с запиской, про которую забыла медсестра. «Жду тебя в полночь у границы Шепчущего Леса».


End file.
